popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashion ~ver.1~
Lyrics Japanese The lyrics are for the full version of Fashion ~ver.1~; the game cut ends after the first chorus. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! Netも雑誌も　そりゃないや　Ai×３ 余計なINPUT　ダメじゃんYoッ！ 利口じゃなくても　流行ってなくても　Yeah!×3 いじり上手な猿のままでいい はき違いそう　情報氾濫で 何がさぁ　いいのか？　よくわかんなぁ〜い この恋愛も　レシピ通り？ って事は…このままじゃ　ふられちゃう？ かかって来いよッ！　人生って何だ？ かかって来いよッ！　逆境ですか？ 笑って 泣いて 凹んで 浮いて つまんねぇループだ 分かってたって　陽はまた昇り すかしてたって　老いてくんじゃん 風に向かって　バランスとって 歩いてみよう いつも そうありたい 俺は俺でいたい って言うか　君といたいや　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! イカサマかついで　Fashion! Fashion! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! 会社も国家もそりゃ暗い　Cry×3 無能なるマニュアル　いらねーYoッ！ 「あれダメッ！」「これしてッ！」「〜らしく」でS･O･S ストレスは じゅうにぶんに バイオレンス 馬鹿馬鹿しくって もう うんざりだよ 本心偽って 今日も「いいですねぇ！」 そんな事ばっか巧くなって…得？ 今回は？何のせい？誰のせい？ かかって来いよッ！　人生って何だ？ かかって来いよッ！　絶望ですか？ 死ねば終わって　それで終わって 意味はないんだな… 分かってたって　陽はまた昇り すかしてたって　老いてくんじゃん 前にならって　こじんまんないで はしゃいでいたい いつも そうありたい 俺は俺でいたい って言うか　君といたいや　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! 生きてる事さえ　Fashion! Fashion? かかって来いよッ！　人生って何だ？ かかって来いよッ！　逆境ですか？ 笑って 泣いて 凹んで 浮いて つまんねぇループだ 分かってたって　陽はまた昇り すかしてたって　老いてくんじゃん 風に向かって　バランスとって 歩いてみよう いつも そうありたい 俺は俺でいたい って言うか　君といたいや　Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! イカサマかついで　Fashion! Fashion! 生きてる事さえ　Fashion! Fashion? Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! Romaji Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! Net mo zasshi mo sorya nai ya Ai×3 Yokei na INPUT dame jan Yo! Rikou ja nakute mo Hayatte nakute mo Yeah!×3 Ijiri jouzu na saru no mama de ii! Haki chigai sou jouhou hanran de Nani ga saa ii no ka? Yoku wakarana~i Kono ren'ai mo recipe-doori? tte koto wa ... kono mama ja furarechau? Kakatte koi yo! Jinsei tte nan da? Kakatte koi yo! Gyakkyou desu ka? Waratte naite hekonde uite Tsumanne loop da Wakatte tatte hi wa mata nobori Sukashi tatte oiteku n jan Kaze ni mukatte balance totte Aruite miyou Itsu mo sou aritai Ore wa ore de itai tte iu ka kimi to itai ya Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ikasama ka tsuide Fashion! Fashion! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! Kaisha mo kokka mo sorya kurai Cry×3 Munou naru manual irane- Yo! "Are dame!" "Kore shite!" "~rashiku" de SOS Stress wa juunibun ni violence Bakabakashiku tte mou unzari da yo Honshin itsuwatte kyou mo "ii desu ne!" Sonna koto bakka umaku natte ... toku? Konkai wa? Nan no sei? Dare no sei? Kakatte koi yo! Jinsei tte nan da? Kakatte koi yo! Zetsubou desu ka? Shineba owatte sore de owatte Imi wa nai n da na ... Wakatte tatte hi wa mata nobori Sukashi tatte oiteku n jan Mae ni naratte kojinman nai de Hashai de itai Itsu mo sou aritai Ore wa ore de itai tte iu ka kimi to itai ya Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ikiteru koto sae Fashion! Fashion? Kakatte koi yo! Jinsei tte nan da? Kakatte koi yo! Gyakkyou desu ka? Waratte naite hekonde uite Tsumanne loop da Wakatte tatte hi wa mata nobori Sukashi tatte oiteku n jan Kaze ni mukatte balance totte Aruite miyou Itsu mo sou aritai Ore wa ore de itai tte iu ka kimi to itai ya Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ikasama ka tsuide Fashion! Fashion! Ikiteru koto sae Fashion! Fashion? Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Ban-Bang! Song Comment "The latest POWER FOLK is a regression to its origins. POWER FOLK and bang ba-bang! " Song Connections / Remixes *A full version of Fashion ~ver.1~, simply titled Fashion, appears on Atsushi Shindo's Kimi wo kowashitai~Triple Zero~ album. *Fashion ~ver.1~ is the sixth song in the long-running POWER FOLK series in pop'n music. Song Production Information 'Atsushi Shindou' "Yo! It's Atsushi Shindou. Well, isn't it like a simple, tiny shoemaker's assistant? You don't want to recommend shoes you don't like, because you don't want people to wear them. Even so, you don't have any idea what your customers will like. But ... Isn't it great to be able to say "Woah, I made some really great shoes this time, why don't you try these?" for the shoes you really, really like!? 's a nice view to take, but ... I wanna try it. Still, you don't know if they'll want them, So I dunno if it's better to do it the other way ... People who are chasing after their dreams, I dunno, If they could push on the ones that are trying ... that's what I think." Character Information 'shiro' "He's travelling to places around the world doing secret lives with his band. His familiar singing voice won't even lose to the summer heat! BANG BANG BANG! When we were doing presentations, I was wondering if it was okay to have such a punkish, visual kei costume this time, but this is what ended up getting picked. The reason was ... "It should be nice and refreshing", I guess. ........ refreshing ... Since the lyrics go "Bang bang ban-bang", I put in lots more movement than usual to match. The team seemed to be really taken with the miss animation this time around. It's just a different angle than usual ..." Staff Comments 'saito' "The notes for every song in this series was written by a different person. I wonder who's next ..." 'TAMA' "Bang bang-bang bang! Bang! Bang?." 'wac' "It's well accepted that people's tastes in music vary from person to person but when I heard the demo of this song, I thought "This is it! It's bang bang bang! This is what I've been looking for in power folk yeah yeah yeah!" Yes. I think this might be my favorite and the most fun of all the Power Folk songs. To write the song comments with that sort of energy is some sort of a powerful folky bang bang bang. Sorry, Mr. Shindou." 'shio' "The notes for this song are really fun. It lets you ride the rhythm of the bang-bang-bang. Mr. Shindou's vocals are as hot as ever. And shiro-sensei's miss animations made my jaw drop in shocked amusement. It's great!" 'Mikoshiba' "Bang bang bang-bang! Wow!! I wanna try singing this, too!!" 'Chobi' "Ba-ba-bang-bang! Ba-ba-bang-bang!" 'Shima-Q' "The summer ocean is very fitting." Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Videos References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Atsushi Shindo Songs Category:Deleted Songs